Bookworm Beginings
by RheaBlackBttf
Summary: The story of how books can bring people together, bring them to the love of their lives through literature.  Teen because I'm not exactly positive.  IN progress but first chapter is a complete story on its own.


**A/N: **Hey my first posted fanfiction. Read and review por favor!

I obviously don't own anythign but the idea of wanting a relationship to develope because of books.

The large grandfather's clock chimed out 11 times, startling her from the formerly tranquil state. She was reading, well, what else is new? Hermione was halfway through a marvelous historical fiction book her Mum and Dad had sent her from home. No matter how much time she would ever spend in the magical world, she knew her love for literature truly laid in the muggle realm.

She lent back into the couch, her legs curled next to her with a light crimson blanket draped over them. Her dark brown eyes scanned the page, sucking in every word, anticipation and enjoyment flowing through her. She thought of nothing else but the book, the characters, the journey, and gentle tapping of autumn rain on the windows behind her and the high pitched chorus of crickets in the moonlight. And while concentrating on every else, Hermione did not notice the tall, skinny frame outside the boys dormitory door until he called out her name.

"Hermione?" Percy stood in a pair of pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt grasping a book in his pale hands. She jumped slightly at his voice, the normal blush creeping up her cheeks, like wild vines snaking up an old house.

"Oh, hey Percy. What brings you down here so late?" She asked, as she looked at the clock; it was nearly midnight.

"Couldn't sleep." He muttered "So figured I'd read. What are you still doing up?" he asked, in a caring tone that made her swell with happiness.

"Couldn't stop." She replied, showing the miracle of paper and words in her hands.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked. He has the most amazing brown eyes, like warm bubbling chocolate.

"Of course not, come here." Hermione replied, waving him over to the couch. He sat down next to her as she opened the book once again. She turned her thoughts to the book, but it was impossible to keep them there. The pitter patter of raindrops seemed miles off when the steady breathing of Percy next to her seemed so important, so comforting to have another one near. She stole glances at him, watching a finger run over the cover, watching his eyes soak up every word. A hand would run through the fire red tresses as his eyes barely blinked. The flicking of pages and an air of comfort fell between them, neither wiling to break the silence.

But Hermione didn't notice Percy's actions. She didn't notice him starring at her every chance he got, the curve of her neck as she tiled her head down to read, the dark brown hair now falling in gentle curls around her face. She didn't notice how he smiled to himself when she started softly biting her lower lip, wishing he could rest his own on hers and never move them away. After another 40 minutes of reading, Hermione laid the book down and sipped at the reheated hot chocolate.

"Is it any good?" Percy suddenly asked, holding his book with his pointer finger keeping his place.

"Definitely. Its set in WW2, its muggle, obviously, but it's amazing."

"What's WW2?" Percy asked, with an inquisitive look on his thin, yet handsome, face.

"Basically the muggle equivalent of Voldemort back in the 40s. What are you reading?" she asked, wanting to hear his voice once again, to let that music was over her like a warm shower.

"Muggle thing, fiction, about magicians that summon demons and so on." He replied.

"Cool." She replied. She leaned back into the couch, and threw the large blanket over him as well.

"Thanks." He said with his dazzling smile.

"No prob."

The two continued to read in a beautiful silence, a silence only two people with a true love of books can enjoy. Those meetings continued for months. Every night you could count on Percy and Hermione curled under their favorite crimson wool blanket reading. As time wore on, and the pattering of rain turned into the gentle dancing of snowflakes and the fierce attacks of hail, they began to talk more. First about school and making fun of professors, and the classes they gave. Then to the students, and other houses, to friends and family, and as time grew on, more and more about themselves. Not many people knew about Percy's love for muggle books, or his habit of pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose when a book became more interesting, riveting him to the spot. No one else knew the full details of the Penelope disaster, or how outside he felt in his own family, everyone having a cool trademark interest but him.

"I mean, really, look at it. Bill's got the goblin, treasure hunting thing, Charlie's working with dragons, Fred and George are the kooky rule breakers that everyone adores, Ron's the goofy, fairly talented baby boy, and Ginny, the only Weasely girl, and is becoming amazing at magic. What else is left for me? I get classified as the nerdy stuck up Prefect."

"No, you're not. And even if you were, it's not a bad thing. You're family loves you. You're an amazing friend, and I wouldn't want you any other way." She said, giving him, what she intended to be, a quick hug. But Percy's arms held her tight, resting at the small of her back, holding her against him firmly.

"Thanks, Hermione." Percy said, reluctantly pulling away. She didn't know how safe he felt in her arms, how secure and ok about what could be ahead. The problems he had said just melted away, seeming so insignificant compared to the beautiful brunette with her arms around him, holding him close.

"No problem, I'm always here for you, Percy." She said with a slight smile, knowing that her crush trusts her more than most people he knows.

But there was another time, a more important time, where Hermione needed a friend more than ever, one that she could talk to without feeling insecure, who appreciated her for everything she was. As soon as Percy came back down to the common room, she laid her book down, and he saw her tear stained face.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" She tried to keep herself together, she really did. But the hurt from over 14 years of torture was being let out.

"I'm-I'm sick of it, Percy! I can't be myself without getting ridiculed! I can't do well in a class without being the butt of every joke." She started, tears streaming down her face.

Percy quickly wrapped his arms around her, and Hermione did the same, clinging to him, her anchor in the ocean of wild, teenage emotions.

"It's stupid, I shouldn't care about what anyone else thinks, but…it just hurts. That's all I've ever gotten. You're the only one that really gets it Percy, because you've gone through the same thing. Why can't I be strong like you?" she sobbed into his warm red jumper.

"Hermione, it's ok." He said, running his hands through her soft hair, trying to comfort her in any way possible. "You know kids are horrible, just, don't let it get you down. Would you rather not be reading, not be doing well, to make them happy?"

A muffled 'no' came from his chest, where the heaving had stopped and small hiccups came through. "Thanks Percy. Sorry for being so-"

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, Hermione." He said, looking strait into her beautiful brown eyes. He shut his and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead, yet making her shiver all the same from the feeling of the warm, soft lips on her cool flesh. She found his eyes, and asked a silent question, wanting to know if he had feeling for her, or just wanted to make her feel better. She hoped, she searched in his eyes for the answer. Percy then pulled her close and kissed her gently on the lips, softly letting a hand rest on her cheek.

She kissed him back, her heart thumping in her chest as she pressed her lips harder against his, wrapping an arm tighter around his chest. She softly moaned as she felt his tongue glide swiftly over her lips, and gave in to them opening her mouth and feeling his tongue fly in and doing the same for him. She put her hands on either arm, running up and down them, never really noticing how strong they were until now. She loved the feel of his warm skin beneath her fingers. Percy ran his hands down from her face, over her shoulders, and let them slowly slide down Hermione's side, then resting just slightly below the wait of the low rise pajama pants. They broke apart, Hermione resting her head on his shoulder, and feeling him nuzzle against her neck. She heard the clock strike one and saw the snowflakes dancing outside the window. And somehow she knew this is how she always wanted life to be.

A/N times 2: Ok, how'd you like? Since you've read, please review. And I have a second cahpter half way written so tell me if you think I should finis and post. And if any of you care, Hermione was ment to be reading The Book Theif by markus zusak and Percy was reading The Bartimaues Trilogy by Johnathan Stoud, which are two AMAZING books.


End file.
